Lunch
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Hiding an affair can be difficult. When concerning Ichigo Kurosaki, it's downright impossible. PWP Lime


**Hope you all enjoy this one-shot aka chapter two of my now deleted fic named "Fights"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach"**

* * *

><p>The lunch room was filled with the smell of food and the loud chattering of the students. Laughter and shouts echoing around the room and giving Rukia a throbbing headache. She sat in the corner of the room on the empty table, preferring to be alone then to be surrounded by annoying people. Her headphones blared loud music and feed her soul some much needed food as she drew in her sketch book. She felt movement on the table and looked over to see Ichigo Kurosaki sitting right next to her.<p>

Rukia tried to sit up to run away but his grip kept her in place before forcing her to sit in-between his legs, his face buried into her neck made her go tense and hiss at the invading feeling. She could feel him smirk against her skin and she filched when one of his large hands began to pull her legs apart. His lips trailed up her neck until it stopped at her ear, giving it a small lick before nuzzling into her gently. Rukia dug her nails into his arms in hopes that he would release her but his grip on her only tighten as his hand went up her skirt.

"Why so serious, Rukia?" Ichigo purred, Rukia flinched and shuddered as his breath ran down her neck.

"Stop it. You know that if my brother catches us together like this, he'll kill you." Rukia whispered, looking around the large room in case her brother would come along.

"So? Just stay real quiet for me and I'll make sure you feel good." Ichigo whispered, Rukia felt his fingers dance along the covered part of her maidenhood and she gasped when he began to rub it gently.

"Wait, Ichigo, not here." Rukia said, squirming in his grip.

"Shh, I'll make you feel good. Just relax for me." Ichigo grunted, his fingers moving faster against her clothed pussy.

Rukia covered her mouth when a moan wanted to escape from her mouth and arched into his touch as the intense feeling of pleasure slowly began to grow. Ichigo chuckled softly before going back to a slow pace, grinding against her when she whimpered at the lost of contact. Her hands had a mind of their own as they went to unzip his pants, smiling when she heard him gasp. She began to massage his erect member slowly, his turn to use his free hand to cover his mouth. He bucked into her hand and moaned softly in her ear to inform her that she should go faster.

In return, Ichigo moved away her now wet panties and entered her tightness with one finger. Rukia bit her lip when she realized that she had cried out loudly, her eyes looking around to see that no one had heard her. She began to squirm again and rotate her hips when she saw that it was safe, her hand on Ichigo's member going faster. His hot and quick breath ran down her neck and his fingers pace when faster before adding a third finger. Rukia whimpered at the feeling and squeezed Ichigo gently before going faster then before.

His grunts and her moans fueled each other to finish when they saw that class would begin soon. Her body felt hot from his lewd touches and Rukia leaned her head into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo kept his eyes focused on the clock, mumbling to himself that he would have to hurry this up. He pumped his fingers and grinned when he hit her bundle of nerves and watched as she muffled her cry with his chest. His head swung back and kept his eyes on the ceiling as Rukia stroke his enlarged member faster, their pace now synced together as they pleasure the other.

Rukia felt Ichigo's cum on her hand and squeezed her eyes tightly as she came with a muffled cry. Her thighs soaked with her juice from her orgasm, Ichigo's own fluids warming his inner thighs. Ichigo smiled when he heard the bell ring and kissed Rukia's neck softly before fixing her and himself up.

"See you later." Ichigo muttered, standing up as if nothing happened.

Rukia shook her head to get herself to calm down and packed her belongings into her back pack. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned to see her brother standing over her.

"Let's go to class." Byakuya said, Rukia nodded as she stood up.

"What's that smell?" Byakuya muttered, his nose twitching.

"Uhh... I don't know."

**Review**


End file.
